Peter Pettigrew Bund der Freundschaft
by Blackmania
Summary: Jeder kennt ihn, die meisten hassen ihn und verabscheuen ihn. Doch wie kam es dazu? Wieso hat Peter Pettigrew die Freundschaft so einfach zerstört. Hatte er jemals Freundschaft empfunden? Findet es heraus. Peter Pettigrew erzählt euch sein Leben.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ **Alle Figuren und vor allem Peter gehören J.K.Rowling, also verletzt nicht das Copyright. Die restlichen gehören mir und wenn ihr sie abkopiert, dann gibt es Ärger und ein paar viele verbotene Flüche. Ich sehe alles denkt daran.**

_Inhalt:_ **Über den Inhalt ist zu sagen, dass es eine Erzählung von Peter ist. Es ist sein ganzer Lebenslauf. Seine Geburt, sein erstes Treffen mit den zukünftigen Marauders, wie er den Bund der Freundschaft schließt und ihm am Ende wieder bricht. Es ist alles aus seiner Perspektive und in der Ich- Form geschrieben. Also nicht wundern.**

_Charakter:_ **Nun alle die zur Zeiten der Rumtreiber lebten. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Lucius……**

_Anmerkung: _**Da ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie eine FF gesehen habe die von Peter handelt, dachte ich mir, hey, der braucht auch mal eine. Zum anderen denke ich, dass Peter nicht von Anfang an die Freundschaft für eine Lüge hielt und sie zerbrach. Eigentlich finde ich es schade, dass so viele immer den Peter beschimpfen. Es ist zwar dumm von ihm gewesen, so etwas zu machen, doch am Ende denke ich, dass es solche Leute wie Peter mehr gibt als wie James oder Sirius Typen. Die Geschichte soll ein bisschen zum Nachdenken anregen und keines falls Sympathien für Peter wecken.**

_Kategorie:_** Hmm es kommt so ziemlich in allen was dran. Aber Hauptteile von Drama und Mysterie.**

_Beta:_ **ist Julia vielen, vielen Dank du bist die Größte. Auch wenn ich viel Nun einsetzte sie kontrolliert wirklich schnell undist super gründlich. dich knuddel**

_**Prolog:**_

**_Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis  
Wenn wir uns zur Sonne drehen  
Es gibt mehr zu sehen, als man je sehen kann  
Mehr zu tun, so viel mehr zu verstehen.  
Das leben hier ist eine Wunde  
Alles neu, alles endlos und dabei  
Die Sonne zieht leis, ihren goldenen Kreis  
Wird groß und klein  
In die Ewigkeit _**

Und in ewigen Kreis  
Füllt sich unser Leben  
Dem Gesetz, der Natur  
Sind hier geweiht  
Wir sind alle teil  
Dieses Universums  
Und das Leben  
Ein ewiger Kreis

_**(Song von König der Löwen)**_

_Nun sitze ich hier und bin verlassen. Habe keine Freunde, keine Hoffnung. Mein ganzes Leben ist ein einziges Chaos und selbst das Licht blendet meine Augen mehr, als der Lichtblitz eines verbotenen Fluches. Ich erhebe mich von meinen Platz, suche nach etwas zu trinken. Ich finde etwas und trinke, doch ich spüre nichts. Weder Durst noch den Drang etwas zu trinken, vermag mein Gemüt wahrzunehmen. Totale Finsternis hat mich eingefangen und das schlimme ist, dass ich selbst daran schuld bin. Wäre ich bloß nicht so Feige gewesen, hätte ich es wenden können und somit alle davor bewahren könne. Ich wäre nicht so verdammt allein. Dieses miese Gefühl würde meinen Körper nicht so verschlingen. Mein Arm, der schon lange nicht mehr da ist, glänzt matt im Mondlicht. Wieso? Warum habe ich es zugelassen, dass Zweifel, Misstrauen und Eifersucht mich so sehr zerfressen? Ich setzte mich wieder hin, in der Hoffnung dass diese endlosen schmerzlichen Gefühle aufhören, mich zu quälen. Und trotzdem sehe ich es immer noch vor mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ihre Gesichter. Ihre Gesichter, die mich anlächeln, die sagen, ich bin etwas. Was bin ich nun? Ein kleines Nichts. Keiner nimmt mich ernst. Alle lachen nur über mich, andere rümpfen die Nase. Mit einem Verräter will keiner etwas zu tun haben. Ist auch verständlich, schließlich kann man ihm nichts anvertrauen. Ich hasse mich so sehr. Am liebsten würde ich springen, doch dieser entsetzliche Fluch hindert mich daran. Dieser dämliche Bund, der unsere Freundschaft unsterblichen werden ließ. Bis ich ihn einst brach. Immer noch sehe ich das Zeichen. _

_Wieso? Wieso muss ich immer alles zerstören, was mir lieb und teuer ist? Soll das mein Schicksal sein? Ich habe Angst davor ihnen zu begegnen. Den einen brachte ich um. Er war wohl der treueste von uns. Immer hat er uns aufgebaut und war für uns da. Ihn hat es wenig gekümmert, wo wir her kamen, nur wie wir uns gaben und was unsere Stärken waren, filterte er raus und versuchte er zu verbessern. Ich sehe sein Zeichen immer noch in dem Bund auf meinem Unterarm. Tränen kommen in meine Augen, doch ich wische sie weg. Schließlich bin ich der letzte, der um ihn heulen sollte. Und auch um sie. Ich habe sie auf den Gewissen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Nur weil ich meinte, sie irgendwie zu retten, passierte am Ende das, was ich nie dachte. Ich brachte sie um. Der andere ist mittlerweile auch gestorben und war wohl einer der größten Rebellen und der atemberaubenste Mensch, den ich kannte. Jede Gefahr und jede Hürde nahm er mit Leichtigkeit, nur um seine Freiheit zu behalten. Seine Augen hatten steht's diesen Hoffnungsschimmer. Selbst als er mich damals verfolgte und mich zur Rede stellte, war da noch dieser Schimmer von Hoffnung in den Augen, der nie ganz verschwinden würde. Es war wie als würde er es nie glauben. Auch sein Zeichen ist auf dem Bund an meinen Unterarm. Es tut mir so Leid._

_Der dritte ist wohl der kühnste und bemerkenswerteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Selbst seine Krankheit hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich für den gerechten Weg zu entscheiden. Nur ich bin der einzige, der es nicht schaffte. Ich war nie so wie sie. Sie hatten alle Fähigkeiten und waren bemerkenswert. Aber was war ich? Ein Anhängsel? Ein Tropf, der nur ein Schatten dessen war, die etwas Späteres leisten würden? Ich fragte mich manchmal, ob ich nicht auch so sein könnte wie sie. Doch viele Dinge zeigten, dass ich mir da nur Illusionen machte. Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde es nun alles ablegen. Noch ein letztes Mal werde ich alles aufrollen, diese Erinnerungen, diese Qualen und diese… diese schönen Stunden. Danach kommen die Gedanken in ein Buch, das ich versenken werde, denn ich will mich nie wieder daran erinnern. Nie, nie wieder. So lange ich lebe, will ich keine Freunde mehr haben. Ich will keinen mehr verraten, keinem mehr Probleme bereiten. Deswegen muss ich die Gedanken weg schließen, weit weg schließen, damit ich wenigstens noch ein bisschen leben darf. Ich weiß, dass dies nicht fair ist, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Und so werde ich ein letztes Mal in meine Erinnerungen eintauchen und jedes Detail von neuem durchleben._

_Ich hoffe, danach werde ich endlich verstehen, warum ich dies alles tat. Vielleicht entdecke ich auch dann wie ich einen Ausweg aus diesem ganzen Alptraum schaffe. Denn eins steht fest; finde ich diesen nicht, werde ich, feige wie ich bin, meine ganzen Erinnerungen löschen. Ja, sogar meinen Namen. Und die Gedanken werde ich vernichten, schließlich soll nie jemand über solch einen Verrat etwas erfahren…. _

_So das war der Prolog und nun bitte ich um ein paar Reviews. Ich weiß das die meisten Peter hassen. Ich finde seinen Verrat auch nicht toll. Doch denke ich wenn ihr diese Story weiter lest, werdet ihr erfahren warum Peter mannchmal so gehandelt hat. Ich danke schon im Vorraus fürs lesen. mich verbeug_


	2. Im Hause Pettigrew

**Lmea the Ruthless**: **Danke fand ich auch, obwohl ich sagen musste als ich die interessante Idee hatte. War ich gerade in der Schule und habe einen Jungen beobachtet, der dick und klein war. Er wurde von den anderen Schülern rumgeschubst. So kam mir die interessnate Idee, wie du sie nennst. Ich hoffe du liest also weiter...**

**kekschen**: **Hey hallo kekschen. gg das konnte ich mir denken, wie gesagt viele mögen Peter nicht. Ich habe mannchmal mit mir zu kämpfen Peter nicht irgendetwas während seiner Entwicklung anzu tun. Er währe bestimmt bei mir schon 10 Mal gestorben hätte ich nicht mein gewissen im Hintergrund. Danke für das Kommpliment meines Schreibstils. Ich muss sagen das ist meine ertse Ich - Form Geschichte ich freu mich riesig das sie so bei euch ankommt. Okay wie du lesen wirst habe ich also weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiter so. - **

**Ein GROßES FETTES LOB an meine BETALESERIN LILY EVANS alias JULIA. Ohne sie würdet ihr nur unverständliches Zeug lesen. Sie setzt die Kommas und ist einfach super. ALSO Danke Julia. KNUDDEL**

**Im Hause Pettigrew**

_Hör' auf zu weinen  
Und nimm meine Hand  
Halt' sie ganz fest  
Keine Angst _

Ich will dich hüten, will dich beschützen  
Bin für dich hier  
Keine Angst

Du bist so klein und doch so stark  
In meinen Armen halt' ich dich schön warm  
Von nun an sind wir unzertrennlich,  
Bin für dich hier  
Keine Angst

Denn dir gehört mein Herz  
Ja, dir gehört mein Herz  
Von heute an  
Für alle Ewigkeit

Dir gehört mein Herz  
Nun bist du hier bei mir  
Denn dir gehört mein Herz, nur dir  
Nur dir

_(Tarzan, Disney)_

Es war eine regnerische und vor allem stürmische Nacht, als ich geboren wurde. Mein Vater brachte meine Mutter in das nächste Krankenhaus. Dies ist bei Zauberern wesentlich einfacher als bei Muggel. Wir benutzen einfach das Flohpulversystem oder apparieren. Leider ist das letztere schon wieder zu gefährlich. Man darf keine Hexe in der Schwangerschaft mit unnötig viel Zauberei in Verbindung bringen, denn sonst kann es passieren, dass sich die DNS des Ungeborenen verschiebt oder die Hexe das Baby sogar am Ende ganz verliert. So benutzte mein Vater an diesem Abend das Flohnetz. Meine Mutter muss ziemlich geschrieen haben, denn während sie in das Entbindungszimmer gekommen war, hatten die Heiler sich immer wieder besorgt angeschaut. Manche haben sogar genervt mit den Augen gerollt. Meinte zumindestens mein Vater. Ich war also früher schon eine ziemliche Plage. Selbst meine Mutter hatte vor meiner Geburt schon arge Probleme mit mir.

Sie war im 3 Monat und eines Tages hatte ich mir in ihrem Bauch die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt. Natürlich hatte sie das gespürt. Sie sind gleich zum Arzt gegangen, welcher nur meinte, dass dies normalerweise nicht passiere. Er hatte sie wieder beruhigt und nach ungefähr 3 Tagen kam sie wieder zu ihm. Der Heiler oder Arzt musste lachen und meinte, dass sie wohl ein sehr begriffsstutziges Baby besaß. Mit Hilfe der Zauberei hatte er mir diese vermeile deite Nabelschnur wieder richtig gehext. Es war also schon vor meiner Geburt klar, dass ich, na ja, ziemlich langsam im Begreifen von Sachen war. In dieser stürmischen Nacht wurde ich dann um Punkt 24 Uhr geboren. Eine Rekordzeit, wenn man bedenkt, dass meine Mutter deswegen 6 Stunden in den Wehen lag. Aber mich mussten sie sowieso mit Zauberei auf die Welt holen. Der Arzt, derselbe der die Nabelschnur wieder richtig gehext hatte, musste wieder lachen und meinte dann: „Oh, ihr Kind wird es einmal nicht leicht haben!" Wie Recht er damit haben sollte, wusste er ja nicht. Na ja, jetzt ist er sowieso Tod.

Er holte mich also mit ein paar sehr komplizierten Sprüchen auf die Welt. Als dies geschafft war, viel meine Mum erst einmal in Ohnmacht. Auch mein Dad, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit mit blassem Gesicht zu gesehen. (Damals gab es nur die Muggelmethode, um Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen.) Also war ich gleich von Anfang an allein auf diesem Planeten. Die Heiler mit ihren weißen Kitteln kamen mir unheimlich vor, auch war alles so grell und hell. Erstmal musste ich blinzeln. Danach fing ich an zu schreien, schließlich merkte ich zum ersten Mal, was Kälte und vor allem Einsamkeit bedeuten. Dieses Gefühl macht übrigens jedes Lebewesen durch. Egal ob Tier oder Mensch, jedes Individuum, das geboren wird, ist nach der Geburt erst einmal allein. Denn der Kontakt zur Mutter wird zum ersten Mal getrennt, wenn die Nabelschnur durch trennt wird. Danach spürt man nur Kälte, Angst und vor allem Einsamkeit. Denn alles ist fremd, deine Eltern kennst du noch nicht, schließlich siehst du sie zum ersten Mal. Du wirst in etwas hinein geboren, was du nicht kennst, aber lieben lernen sollst. Klar vergisst du dieses Gefühl wieder, weil dein Gehirn es aus purem Schutz verdrängt. Dennoch ist nicht der erste Kontakt mit dem Licht da, wie man immer sagt, sondern mit der Dunkelheit. Denn das Licht ist nur ein Schein, der irgendwann zu der verhassten Finsternis überschwingt.

Als ich dann das warme Gefühl von Decken auf meiner warmen Haut spürte, wurde ich langsam ruhiger, schrie aber dennoch wie am Spieß. Ich begriff noch nicht ganz wo ich hingehören sollte. Schließlich waren meine beiden Eltern umgekippt und dieser große Arzt legte mich einfach in das nächste Wolkenbettchen. Dies waren kleine Wolken, die an der Decke schwebten. Sie hielten Neugeborenen warm und vermittelten ihnen die Geborgenheit, die sie noch brauchten. Ich nahm also mein Schicksal langsam an und hörte auf, sinnlos zu schreien. Denn ich hörte plötzlich aus dem anderen Wolkenbett Laute. Dieses Ding hatte die gleiche Farbe wie ich und vermutlich auch dasselbe Schicksal. Ich beschloss also, es genauso so zu machen und verhielt mich nun mucksmäuschen still. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass neben mir im Bettchen Lucille Packon war. Also schlief ich, vor lauter ruhig sein, bald ein. Schließlich war diese Geburt für mich ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Erst dieses heraus zaubern, dann dieses ständige plärren. Dennoch konnte ich nicht gerade lange schlafen, weil ich bald zu meiner Mutter gebracht wurde. Ich schaute sie an und wenig später schloss sie mich in die Arme. Es war ein ausgesprochen gutes Gefühl. Sie roch steht's nach Jasmin, welchen Duft ich wohl nie wieder vergessen werde. Als ich dann zum ersten Mal meine Nahrung, die Muttermilch hieß, zu mir nahm, wusste ich, dass mein Leben schon begonnen hatte. Mir wurde klar, dass ich in diesem Stadion, wo ich jetzte war, nicht bleiben würde, oder besser ich spürte es.

Ein Baby, das ein Tag alt ist, kann noch nicht so richtig denken. Meinen Vater lernte ich während des Stillens kennen, zumindestens seine Stimme und seine Hand. Er sprach oft mit mir, auch wenn ich in meinem Wolkenbett war. Es war wohl instinktiv richtig, was mein Vater da machte. Denn auch wenn wir in der Zauberwelt waren, so brauchte doch auch ein kleiner Zauberer oder eine kleine Hexe immer wieder diesen Kontakt zu anderen Personen. Lucille, das Kind was neben mir lag, bekam dies nicht. Ihre Eltern sah ich nie, wahrscheinlich kamen sie auch erst, wenn ich schon schlief. Nach ein paar Tagen durfte ich dann mit Mama und Papa nach Hause flohpulvern. Ein Neugeborenes sollte lieber mit dem Flohnetz gebracht werden. Die Gefahr, dass sich die DNS Strange verschieben würde, war noch zu groß. Ich weiß, als ich mit meinen 3 Tagen mit diesen Flohnetz reiste, war mir mehr als schlecht. Schließlich hatte ich bis jetzt noch nichts von der Zauberei gewusst. Na gut, das Wolkenbett, aber dies war ja so hermetisch abgeriegelt, dass die Kinder in dem Bett die Zauberkraft nicht spürten. Jetzt aber war ich dem Druck und der Kraft zugleich ausgeliefert. Es war ein blödes Gefühl und ich fing plötzlich an zu schreien. In den letzten Tagen im Krankenhaus hatte ich gemerkt, dass Schreien befreit. Wenn man sehr unter Druck stand und auch Stress hatte, wirkte dieses Schreien Wunder. Denn mit diesem Schrei schrie man förmlich alles hinaus und die Seele konnte sich somit erst einmal von dunklen Sachen befreien. Warum ich später darauf verzichtete, liegt wohl zum Teil daran, dass es mich sonst mein Leben gekostet hätte.

So kam ich also mit einem sehr großen Gebrüll in die Küche der Pettigrews an. Ich merkte davon erst gar nichts, schließlich war ich zu sehr mit schreien beschäftigt. Erst als meine Mutter anfing zu lachen und mein Vater mich kurz an sich drückte, spürte ich ihre Wärme und wurde viel ruhiger. In den ersten Tagen schlief und trank ich nur. Erst mit einem halben Jahr lernte ich das Laufen. Das war eine sehr lustige Angelegenheit, da ich schon krabbeln konnte, riss ich die meisten Sachen immer runter. Auch unsere damalige Katze Ochsenknecht zerrte ich einmal zu mir runter. Daraufhin hatte ich ihre Krallen im Gesicht. Blöde Katze. Schließlich schrie ich wie am Spieß los, denn diese Krallen taten weh. Diesen Schmerz, schwor ich mir, würde ich diesem Kater irgendwann heimzahlen. Meine Mum kam nun angerannt, wie immer war sie um mich besorgt. Auch mein Dad kam hinterher. Ja, ich hatte zwei sehr Liebe bedürftige Eltern. Sie waren so sehr auf mich fixiert, dass sie nicht merkten, dass sie mich langsam mit ihrer Liebe erdrückten. Meine Mum fing also plötzlich an, nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, mich hinzu stellen. Tollpatschig wie ich war, kippte ich wieder um. Nun brüllte ich wieder, denn wie gesagt dieses Brüllen gefiel mir. Meine Eltern sprangen immer danach, sie kamen immer wenn ich schrie.

So lernte ich schnell, dass ich immer getröstet werden musste, sonst ging der Schmerz nicht weg. Auch lernte ich nach jedem kleinen Pieks zu schreien. Die Zähne zusammenbeißen und einfach aufzuhören mit dem Schreien, ehe meine Eltern kamen, ging mir gar nicht in den Sinn. Ich war wohl schon zu sehr verwöhnt worden. Meine Eltern schlugen also aufgeregt die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Mein Vater fing an mit meiner Mutter zu streiten. „Na toll, Peter ist noch viel zu klein um zu laufen. Wieso hast du das gemacht? Willst du ihn umbringen?" Ja, mein Vater war ein kleiner Angsthase, wenn es um mich ging. Mir war das relativ egal, ich hatte meinen Willen bekommen, meine Mutter ließ erst einmal ab von mir und ich konnte wieder seelenruhig mit meinen Krach-Bums-Klötzern spielen. Diese explodierten leicht, wenn man sie umwarf und gaben dann ein kleines Feuerwerk preis. Natürlich waren sie Babytauglich. In den nächsten Tagen versuchte meine Mutter immer wieder, mir das blöde Laufen beizubringen. Ich schrie immer, dann kam mein Vater, packte mich auf seinen Arm und nahm mich mit Hoch. Mir gefiel das, denn so musste ich nichts machen und konnte wieder warten, bis meine Eltern anfingen, mich abermals zu umsorgen. Schließlich reichte es meiner Mutter.

Sie kaufte für mich einen Wolkenläufer, welcher meinen Körper aufrecht hielt und ich deshalb nur noch meine Beine zu bewegen brauchte. Am Anfang brüllte ich wieder eine ganze Weile, doch diesmal blieben meine Eltern hart. Selbst mein Vater war davon überzeugt, dass dieses Ding sicher war und beobachtete nun meine Fortschritte. Am Anfang war dies schwierig. Ich war ein sehr langsamer Lerner. Das merkte man daran, dass ich auch sehr langsam kapierte. Doch meine Eltern übertuschten das, indem sie mir fast nie was Neues beibrachten. So spielte ich auch noch mit 3 Jahren mit den Krach-Bums-Klötzern.

So Leute ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen und ich bekomme wieder Reviews. Schließlich würde mich eure Meinung brennend interessieren. Also her damit, ob Kritik oder Lob ich bin für alles offen. Wir sicher bemerkt habt fange ich beim Urschleim des kleinen Fießlings namens Peters an. Muhahaha wenn es nach meiner bösen Seite gegangen währe, hätte ich bereits bei peters Geburt ihn mindestens zweimal Umgebracht. Aber mein Gewissen ist dagegen. Ich führe irgendwie jetzt schon eine Hass - Lieb - Beziehung. Okay das wird Spam sorry. Also dann bis demnächst. wink


End file.
